


Перешло с твох губ на мои

by Vincenta (rmsmwia)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке «Во время секса Форда слегка заносит, и он говорит брату, что любит его. Стэн же внезапно отворачивается и закрывает лицо руками. Форд думает, что это от смущения, поэтому просто смеётся, и, когда ему удаётся отнять ладони от лица своего близнеца, он видит на лице Стэна слёзы, потому что это первый раз, когда тот слышит от Форда признание в любви с тех самых пор, когда они ещё были подростками».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перешло с твох губ на мои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Your Mouth into Mine It Crept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555359) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Ааа, ах!.. Мфх, Форд… — Стэнли извивался под ним, прикусив нижнюю губу в тщетных попытках быть тише. Ещё бы, ведь когда в него полностью погрузился возбуждённый член брата, сохранять молчание стало _непросто._

В ответ на вздохи, которые ему удалось выбить из своего близнеца, Форд зарычал, находя странное удовлетворение в том, что именно он заставил Стэна издавать такие нечленораздельные, но умоляющие звуки; в его животе свернулось клубком тёплое собственническое чувство, посылающее по венам жидкий огонь. Он наклонился ближе и жадно впился зубами в открытую шею брата, пытаясь заглушить собственные стоны, и почувствовал, как член Стэна дёрнулся рядом с его животом от столь близкого контакта. 

Как же чертовски _хорошо_ было ощущать, как разгорячённый и взмокший от пота Стэнли сжимался вокруг него. Такой _узкий,_ как будто специально сохранял себя для Форда и оставался в одиночестве все эти тридцать лет, чтобы его брат, вернувшись, смог бы первым протолкнуться в тугое колечко мышц.

Форд не знал точно, так ли это было на самом деле или же только в его постоянных фантазиях, но сама идея держала его за горло, заставляя вбиваться сильнее и сильнее в восхитительно сладкую и скользкую теплоту.

Стэн исступлённо завыл, когда член оказался ещё глубже внутри него, и притянул близнеца в поцелуй, сплетая их языки со всей неуклюжей страстью, на которую был способен. Форд зализал его истерзанные губы, чувствуя привкус крови и мускуса, оставшегося на языке Стэна с тех пор, как он отсасывал брату чуть раньше. Этот привкус пьянил настолько, что было даже грешно, и Форд разочарованно зашипел, когда им пришлось оторваться друг от друга и восстановить дыхание.

— _Я люблю тебя._ — Слова слетели с его губ между рваными вдохами так же естественно, как всё на свете, как сам процесс дыхания.

Услышав их, Стэнли издал низкий стон, похожий на вой раненого животного, и спрятал лицо в ладони.

Форд фыркнул в ответ на его реакцию. Он почти забыл, каким дёрганным становился брат, когда ситуация приближалась к интимной. В большинстве случаев засмущать обычно непробиваемого Стэна было непросто, но, если ему удавалось, зрелище того стоило: щёки и шея неудержимо краснели, взгляд сразу уходил куда-то вниз, а на губах появлялась застенчивая улыбка.

— Да ладно, не прячься, — подначил он, отводя руку Стэна от лица, чтобы взглянуть на долгожданный румянец.

Его улыбка немедленно погасла. Глаза Стэна были закрыты, и он отвернул лицо, но слёзы всё равно стекали у него по носу, падая на щёки и впитываясь в подушку. И это было совсем не похоже на слёзы счастья после сумасшедшего секса. Нет, это были настоящие горькие слёзы, и при виде их сердце Форда будто сжала ледяная рука.

— Стэнли, — просто сказал он, мгновенно останавливаясь, и мучительно медленно вытащил из брата всё ещё твёрдый член. — Стэнли, что не так? Что случилось?

Внезапно ему в голову пришла ужасающая мысль.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — требовательным тоном спросил Форд. Ему казалось, что Стэн наслаждался происходящим наравне с ним и стонал от удовольствия, а не от боли… но было ли так на самом деле? Или он настолько увлёкся сексом и видом брата, раскинувшегося под ним и сжимающегося вокруг его члена, что пропустил предупреждающие знаки?

Разочарованный тем, что близнец не хочет отвечать, Форд схватил его за подбородок и повернул к себе.

— Чёрт возьми, Стэн, скажи мне!

Если он сделал Стэнли больно вот _так,_ то никогда не сможет себя простить…

— Всё в порядке, — быстро выдохнул Стэн, чтобы его успокоить, но последовавший за этим всхлип не очень в этом помог. — Я… ну, это так глупо, что просто продолжай, — попросил он, пытаясь притянуть Форда к себе ослабевшими руками. — Ты ведь даже не кончил.

Форд нахмурился.

— Да какая разница, — выпалил он, пытаясь успокоиться и заодно разобраться, почему же глаза вдруг защипало. — А теперь скажи мне, что не так.

Его брат был готов спорить дальше, но, почувствовав, что Форд настроен серьёзно и не собирается закрыть на это глаза, передумал.

— Чёрт, это так глупо, — уничижительно пробормотал Стэн. В этот момент он выглядел очень ранимым, смотря куда угодно, только не брату в глаза. — Просто… ну… ты первый раз сказал, что любишь меня, с тех пор, как… как я ушёл из дома.

Форд непонимающе моргнул, пытаясь переварить информацию. «Быть не может», — подумал он, потому что с тех пор, как Форд увидел из окна, что отец вышвыривает Стэна из дома, прошло уже больше _сорока_ лет. Конечно, хоть раз с того момента… 

Но нет, вдруг осознал он, и ужас обвил его тело будто верёвками. Их пути разошлись на десять лет, и перед их последней дракой Форд уже почти сошёл с ума, да так, что даже и не подумал поприветствовать брата этими самыми словами после всего, что они пережили. А дальше, когда его засасывало в портал, не было ни шанса, ни единого мгновения ясного сознания посреди всепоглощающей паники, как не было и времени прокричать это перед тем, как исчезнуть, скорее всего, навсегда…

Потому что это было _и так_ понятно, разве нет? Оговорка звучала нелепо, но выбирать не приходилось. Конечно, Стэн понимал, что неважно, сколько они ссорились, что говорили или делали, Форд всегда о нём волновался. Конечно, он знал это все те годы, которые провёл без единого телефонного звонка, зимой и летом ночуя в своей машине, одинокий и всеми покинутый, без единой весточки от брата, для которого должен был так много значить…

«Боже мой. — Форд побледнел, когда осознание развернулось в полную силу, как удар в живот. — Стэнфорд Пайнс, бестолковая ты сволочь».

— Глупо, — в это время продолжал бормотать себе под нос Стэнли, вытирая глаза. — Глупо, какой же я _идиот…_ почему я не могу _остановиться…_

— Это не глупо, — мягко ответил Форд и вдруг посерьёзнел: — И идиот здесь не _ты._

Стэн только фыркнул на его слова, но затих, когда брат мягко сжал его запястья и отвёл их от лица, а потом наклонился и поцеловал оба века по очереди, чувствуя на губах привкус соли и кожи.

— Форд, — прошептал Стэн, вздрагивая. Поцелуи продолжились, и брат не собирался отступать, лаская его щёки, лоб, подбородок и виски с медленной и тщательной нежностью. И этого Стэнли было достаточно, и до такой степени, что унесло не только его печали, но даже мысли, оставляя его просто дрожащей от шока кучкой оголённых нервов. 

— А-АХ… Форд! — воскликнул он, чуть не теряя себя, когда брат обхватил их члены рукой и аккуратно довёл их до конца. Сдерживая стон, Форд прижался к его вздымающейся груди, смакуя последние отголоски оргазма.

Первым придя в чувство, он опустил последний и самый нежный поцелуй на взмокший лоб Стэна и перекатил его от мокрого пятна в центре кровати ближе к краю, так, чтобы тот оказался у него в объятиях.

— Я люблю тебя, — на этот раз специально повторил он. — Я люблю тебя, Стэн. Всегда любил и всегда буду любить. — Никакой словесной реакции не последовало, но Форд почувствовал, как брат прижался к нему поближе, и улыбнулся, представляя румянец, расползшийся по его щекам. — Я всегда думал, что тебе это известно. Похоже, что идиот здесь _я._

Стэн фыркнул, но даже этот звук вышел полным удовлетворения.

— Господи, когда мы успели стать такими сентиментальными?

Уткнувшись носом в спутанные волосы брата, Форд вяло пробурчал:

— Это от старости, наверное.


End file.
